


Mmm, Tasty

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Fictober 2019, How Do I Tag, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "There is a certain taste to it."Prompt 9 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Mmm, Tasty

Seraph, having no cooking skills or time to even consider cooking anything, was just another person that always ate something at the Tower. Glimmer was easy to come by off of the enemies she killed, so there was never a problem paying for anything. In fact, she had quite a stockpile of Glimmer (despite constantly spending it on new weapons and the like) that she would often pick up an extra meal to-go and deliver it to the Drifter when she had the time. He was always hungry anyways. 

Her favorite time to eat was any time she could spend with Drifter. He didn't particularly find normal food appealing and never seemed to get full from it, but Seraph knew he had some struggles in the past that made him this way. She never asked because she didn't want to be intrusive. Either way, he and Seraph always had a good time together eating a meal. But sooner or later, curiosity got the best of her. 

"Have you actually eaten…other creatures?" 

The Drifter looked up from his bowl. "Almost everything in this system." 

Seraph was astonished and not sure what to do with this information. She had no idea how to continue, or what to say to change the topic. The Drifter helped her by continuing it on his own. 

"Fallen, Hive, Cabal. I wouldn't recommend Scorn."

Seraph imagined herself trying to eat any of the common enemies she encountered nearly daily. Of course it made more sense to eat an enemy if she were starving or in a certain situation but it was still hard to believe. 

"Cabal is good because they're mostly muscle and no fat. Certain parts are pretty tender too." 

"W-what do they taste like?" Seraph inquired. 

"There is a certain taste to it. Not sure if I could put my finger on it. Now, if you want something more crunchy, Hive is the way to go. They also burn pretty good if you need a fire." 

The Drifter could go on and on about eating various creatures, but Seraph wasn't sure she wanted to know everything. It was nice to hear about some of his wild experiences, but it made her dinner taste less good when she imagined bits and pieces of Cabal or Hive in her bowl.

"I think I'll just stick to Tower food."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments on fics you enjoy to show support, and sub to never miss out on content!


End file.
